In the Information Technology (IT) industry, requirements for semiconductor devices have changed into small size and convenience in response to consumers' demands, and thus semiconductor devices are being changed to be miniaturized and modularized. Such changes are contributive to developing techniques for manufacturing the devices and require innovative process techniques.
A representative example of the semiconductor devices is a System In Package (SIP) that satisfies the aforementioned changed requirements. Here, the SIP is manufactured by putting semiconductor dies having their respective functions into a single device or stacking devices to produce a module.
Of late, as a method of stacking identical or different semiconductor dies, which is the core technology of the SIP, a Through-Silicon-Vias (TSV) process of connecting semiconductor dies by forming through holes in silicon has been in development, rather than an existing wire connection method. Here, laser drilling, wet etching, dry etching and the like are known as a technique for forming through holes for the TSV process. However, the TSV process is relatively complex.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.